Highland Games
Synopsis Lord Darnley Must Prove Himself to Mary In order to get Mary to agree to a marriage, Lord Darnley must demonstrate his loyalty when she voices her concerns about his true intentions. Catherine and Narcisse work to repair King Charles’ reputation after rumors spread about his strange behavior and threaten the throne. Quotes Queen Catherine: We need to show them you are not a monster, by showing them what you really are. A King. Lord Taylor: Earn my respect then, as I earn the respect of my men. In combat! Mary Stuart: Duels only lead to dead men, not respect. Lord Taylor: Fists then. A boxing match. If you win, I bend the knee. But if I win, you will withdraw your marriage offer to Queen Mary. James Stuart: He does have his father’s history to overcome. You knew that when you chose him. Lord Darnley: Chose me, like a prized pony. Lord Darnley: I do have a first name, you know. It’s Henry. Mary Stuart: Darnley… Lord Darnley: Darnley it is then. Queen Catherine: Charles will put his weight behind this! Lord Narcisse: Well then perhaps I shall withhold my news from the huntsman. Queen Catherine: And perhaps I shall have your throat slit in your sleep. Or have the villagers do it for me when they come for us to root out the beast we have protected. Lord Taylor: I intend to make an example out of you, Lord Darnley. See, bastards and cheaters are not welcome on the Scottish throne. Lord Darnley: I don’t want to find love. I want to be loved. Lord Castleroy: You are Catholic. You could never marry again. Lady Greer: Perhaps I have taken all the chances at love that I deserve. I’m sorry that I failed to love you in the way that you deserved. If you have found it with another, I won’t deny you your happiness... I release you from this marriage. Princess Claude: And how do we know we can trust you? Luc Narcisse: Because being married to a woman who is in love with another, isn’t exactly the ideal union I dreamed of either. Notes * Queen Elizabeth, Queen Leeza, King Francis, King Henry VIII, Marie de Guise, Martel de Guise, Lady Lola, Lady Keira and John Knox were all mentioned but did not appear. * Lord Lennox is mentioned for the first time. * This episode takes place in the Kingdom of France and the Kingdom of Scotland only. * This marks Rose Castleroy's first on-screen appearance. * Mary and Darnley share their first kiss. * Claude and Luc's marriage is brought to stand still. * Greer and Castleroy's marriage is brought to an end. * Luc Narcisse is revealed to have multiple siblings. It is unknown if he and Eduard had the same mother. * Lord Darnley revealed his first name is 'Henry', making him Lord Henry Darnley. * Lord Taylor brought up Lord Lennox's involvement in The War of the Rough Wooing. * Lord Darnley saving a little boy from a housefire was discussed. Playing With Fire * The events involving Leith Bayard at the hands of The Red Knights and Martel de Guise was brought up. Spiders In a Jar * King Charles's trauma, and Thierry Huguenot's murder was once again brought up. Spiders In a Jar Goof: * Lord Taylor was gone after Mary and Darnley kissed. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Young French boy Trivia * Rachel Skarsten, Ben Geurens and Jonathan Goad were all credited but did not appear. Historical Notes * Lord Darnley's real name is actually Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley. * Lord Lennox was Lord Darnley's father. He was second cousins once removed to King James V, and (at best) third in line of succession for the Scottish Crown. He spent most of his youth in exile in England, but returned to Scotland to assert his claims to the line of succession when King James V died in 1542. *Lord Darnley does have Tudor Blood in him, through his mother Lady Lennox. * The War of the Rough Wooing Lord Lennox married Lady Lennox, daughter of Margaret Tudor and half-sister of the deceased King James V. When the Parliament of Scotland rejected the Greenwich treaty, Lennox changed sides and supported King Henry VIII of England's military efforts to secure a marriage between in The War of the Rough Wooing. After the defeat of his supporters at the Battle of Glasgow Muir, he fled once more to England. ** The ''Treaty of Greenwich, was a marriage contract between Mary, Queen of Scots, and King Henry VIII's son Edward Tudor. * '''Highland Games' were indeed started by King Malcolm III of Scotland. In the 11th century, he summoned contestants to a foot race in order to find the fastest runner in the land to be his royal messenger. Gallery Promotional Images - Highland Games 1.jpg Promotional Images - Highland Games 2.jpg Promotional Images - Highland Games 3.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | Lord Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Steve Lund | colspan="2" | Luc Narcisse |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" |Lord Castleroy |- | Nola Augustson | colspan="2" |Lady Lennox |- | Chad Connell | colspan="2" |Lord Taylor |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Claire Hunter | colspan="2" |Emily Knox |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • Narcisse and Catherine • • The Crown Matrimonial • • Claude and Luc • Claude and Leith • References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 4